I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to modular office furniture and, in particular, to a bracket for maintaining utility wires and a power strip along a frame member of the furniture assembly.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Modular office systems have become increasingly popular for their ease of installation and relatively low cost in association with the flexibility such systems provide. Office cubicles, desks and partitions can be easily rearranged or disassembled as personnel requirements change. However, these office systems must also be stable enough to withstand continuous use while also being capable of delivering essential utilities such as electrical power, telephones and computer networking. Because of the modular construction of such office systems supplying such utilities must be conveniently accomplished. It is also desirable to organize the utility wiring throughout the modular system to facilitate repair or replacement.
Prior known office systems are very rigid in their construction variations. Typically, a frame is provided to which appropriate panels, drawers and desktops are mounted. Wiring may be run through the frame or between panels. However, such prior known systems do not provide an opportunity to alter the system configuration using the same components. Additionally, it is desirable to attach remote power strips and run utility wiring through the furniture to provide telephone, electrical and computer networks. However, these wires can form an unmanageable highway of wiring.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior known modular office systems by providing a bracket detachably mountable to frame members for securing an electrical power strip and organizing the utility wires running through the furniture system.
The present invention comprises a bracket which is readily mountable to a frame member of the office furniture system to guide wiring yet is detachable for relocation. The bracket includes a pair of cooperating bracket members each having hooks adapted to be received within corresponding slots of the frame member to form a passageway for the wires. Upon insertion of the hooks into the slots, both housings are moved toward each other into mating engagement to form the complete bracket passageway. The bracket halves include apertures adapted to receive a fastener for securing the bracket halves together preventing their separation.
A mounting plate is secured to the brackets using the fastener. The mounting plate can be used to receive a power strip at a desired location within the modular furniture assembly. The power strip simply detachably engages the plate, specifically the lateral flanges. In alternative assembly, the mounting plate is used to positionally capture a switch cover housing which slidably receives a power strip.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.